


Diary of a dead survivor

by Robin_Arrow



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight ( mentionned ), Alison Gordon ( mentionned ), Diary, F/M, Horror, John "Jigsaw" Kramer ( mentionned )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin_Arrow/pseuds/Robin_Arrow
Summary: " I think writing a diary could help you, Mister Gordon" said his psychologist.Lawrence hesitated and after a long time, he finally buy a notebook.
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Alison Gordon/Lawrence Gordon, Lawrence Gordon & Alison Gordon, Lawrence Gordon & John "Jigsaw" Kramer
Kudos: 1





	Diary of a dead survivor

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea, because why not ?

_Day 1_

_December 14, 2004_

I don't know why I'm doing this. I suppose that, as a doctor, I know we have to listen the people who heals us.  
I feel like a teenager. It's ridiculous but maybe, at the end, it will be worth it. It's been a month since I got out of the hospital.  
No one will ever read this diary so, I imagine that I can writ.... private things in it.

I'm still in touch with John.  
In a sense, he saved my life.  
I feel like I no longer live in the real world since "the accident".  
I don't go out anymore, feed me badly and becomes more and more with withdrawn.  
Alison often blame me this but she can't understand.  
No one can understand.  
There was only me, John and Adam in this fucking bathroom.  
John was the master of the game. No matters his lies, he doesn't know what I went through.  
And Adam...

I don't know.

I think I don't wanna know.

John didn't tell me anything about him. I never saw him again. I think he died.  
And it's my fault.  
He didn't deserve this.

I'm sorry Adam.

I'm so sorry !

Too many emotions for today.  
I'm not sure it's a good idea.

_L.G_

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on : https://arrow-25.tumblr.com/post/620096497269227520/diary-of-a-dead-survivor-chapter-1-arrow25


End file.
